


Give My Heart a Listen

by TheMageRebellion



Series: Of Things Noble and Otherwise [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Pining, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMageRebellion/pseuds/TheMageRebellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night at the tavern, Cullen retires to his quarters with some rather inappropriate thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give My Heart a Listen

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Cullen masturbation fics, so I wrote one to make up for it.
> 
> A continuation of the last scene in chapter 12 of "Noble," but can be read separately.
> 
> Title based on a line from the song "Demons" by Fatboy Slim ft. Macy Gray.

Cullen floundered with his key as he dug it out of his pocket, the alcohol in his blood a pleasant buzz after a night spent at the tavern with Zara and her companions. After struggling for a few moments he managed to turn the lock and stumbled through the door. He shut it, locking it behind him for good measure.

            He took a deep breath and leaned against the worn wood, head falling back with a dull noise. _Maker’s breath,_ he thought.

            He’d all but ran back to his office after his failed attempt at confessing his feelings to Zara. Not that it had taken much to stop him—only a mildly intoxicated Dorian who’d interrupted their conversation for one reason or another.

            But that wasn’t what had his blood boiling.

            No, it was what had been said while everyone had been deep in their cups and tongues perhaps too loose for comfort. _Zara’s_ in particular. Bull had asked her about sex in the Circle and her response had been… _interesting_.

            He felt his cock twitch at the thought of her words— _Oh, there was_ definitely _kinky stuff. You just had to be quick and, most importantly, quiet._

            Cullen brought a hand to his mouth and bit on the leather of his glove to keep himself from groaning aloud, his other hand already massaging the growing bulge in his trousers. His thoughts were filled with nothing but _Zara_ and her long hair and jade eyes and soft-skinned hands.

            _He had her pinned between a bookshelf and his body, mouth on her neck and hips grinding_ hard _against hers. She gave a soft whimper that sounded vaguely like his name when he nipped at her pulse point._

_Zara’s hands carded through his hair and she bit his earlobe. “Oh, yes! Cullen!”_

_One of her hands quickly reached down, tugging at the laces of his trousers. “I need you,” she hissed as their lips met for a blistering kiss that was more teeth and tongue than anything else. “I want you, Cullen. I want you inside me.”_

Cullen’s eyes slammed open and he growled, removing his hand from his cock. “Maker’s breath!” he muttered. He hadn’t even _kissed_ her for Andraste’s sake, and he was having _lustful thoughts_ after a few sentences?! Was he _that_ desperate?!

            _But maybe you are,_ a small voice said in the back of his mind.

            He ran a hand down his face in frustration.

            Before he could give in to the ache in his cock he marched himself over to the ladder and climbed up to his quarters. So long as he ignored it the images he’d conjured of Zara would dissipate like morning mist in the sun.

            Cullen slowly began reciting the Canticle of Benedictions in his head as he removed his armor.

            _Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter._ He removed his surcoat, gloves, and bracers.

            _Her clever fingers reached into his trousers, wrapping around his cock. He groaned into her neck and bit down where it met her shoulder. She gasped, stroking him with hands that felt like silk against his overheated skin._

 _Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just._ He worked at the buckles of his breastplate, lifting it over his head and placing it on a stand in the corner.

            _Cullen thrust shallowly into her hand, mind fogged with lust. He dipped his hand under her trousers and smalls before running a finger along her soaked slit. He groaned again, louder this time. “You’re soaked for me, love,” he hissed, soothing the ache his teeth had left on her neck with his tongue._

 _Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow._ He stripped down completely and climbed into bed.

            _Zara bit down on her plush bottom lip to keep from moaning aloud as his fingers stroked her. “Yes!” she whimpered. “Yes, yes! Maker, Cullen, please don’t stop!”_

 _In their blood the Maker’s will is written._ He rolled onto his side and curled beneath the blankets.

            However, his tried and true method of avoiding lustful thoughts seemed to be failing. All that he could focus on was the idea of Zara writhing on his fingers and the ache in his cock.

            _There’s only one way to solve this._

            Sighing, Cullen rolled onto his back and kicked away the covers. He reached down and stroked his already-erect cock, shuddering at the pleasure that raced through his veins at the slightest touch of his fingers.

            Cullen stroked himself, twisting his wrist and running his thumb along the crown of his cock. His pleasure grew when he imagined that first thrust into her, her sopping cunt enveloping him as she buried her face into his neck to muffle her cries.

            He pictured Zara above him, dark hair a wild halo as she rode him, taking her pleasure from him and adding to his own. Her hips rolling against his pelvis, cock buried so deep inside her it hit a spot that made her _tremble_.

            He moaned and pumped his hand faster, like he wanted to do to Zara: flip them over and thrust into her in a brutal pace that made her forget herself and scream his name to the heavens visible through the hole in his ceiling as she dug her fingers into his back.

            That image was enough for Cullen to groan as he reached his peak, cum spurting in thick ropes on his hand and stomach.

            He panted as he caught his breath, but there was no room in his heart for shame that he’d imagined Zara—the Inquisitor, his _friend_ —in such a compromising situation. All he could think about was how he wished it had been _real_ and not a fantasy.

            _Maybe one day,_ he thought. _If I’m lucky._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
